Proof in the Pudding
by Stasi-221btardis
Summary: Gift thing for ArtbyLexie, title is Proof in the Pudding, requires fluff and tea towel No kids or engagement


**Alrighty, this was a challenge given to me by the amazingly talented ArtByLexie(tumblr)or Lexiken(Deviantart), I wrote it for her, so the idea is hers, and I own nothing!**

"And that would just about wrap up our Christmas coverage this year, we all hope you have a happy Christmas, and here's us saying goodnight to all of our watchers this wonderful night, now here's some late night progammes." The T.V journalist said to the watchers. Before the sign of the news station could flash up on the screen, Molly flicked the screen off. She sat in silence with Toby, her cat, curled in a tight ball in her pyjama-clad lap. She had went back to her flat after the evening shift at Bart's, and the party at Sherlock's, which had been disastrous. At least he apologized this time, he really did do a number on Molly mentally. Shaking the thought out of her mind, she sat in silence on Christmas, without anyone to spend the night screwing around with. Or so she thought...

The doorbell rang moments later as Molly was about to fall asleep on the couch.

"Ah, what?" She was startled by the sound on this particular night. She stumble off of the couch in her flat, nearly slamming her cat on the ground. She swayed over to the door. " I really hope it's not carolers." She muttered to herself. Molly fondled with the door handle with numb hands. She finally wrenched open the door, and stared at who was standing there.

"Hello Molly." Sherlock Holmes stood in the doorway with a small bag. Molly gaped dopily at him.

"Wh-ha-at are you doing here Sh-herlo-ck?" She slurred the words together like a drunkard, eyes droopy as well. The detective stared her down in a strange gaze.

"May I come in?" Molly hesitated for a moment, then,

"O-ok, I guess." She opened her door wide to let the man in. He swept in silently. Molly shut the door behind the detective, still confused by the experience.

"I'll put a kettle-

"That won't be necessary Molly." Sherlock said softly. He was acting much less patronizing than usual, having a hint of friendliness he never really conveyed. " I brought some." Sherlock gave her a sealed mug with the warm contents sloshing around.

"Sherlock, I...don't really know what to say." Molly said while smelling the drink. " Why are you here, you haven't answered me." He smiled at her with actual warmth.

"The party became dull and Anderson of all people showed up. I couldn't stand it."

"Then why didn't you just go to the morgue or graveyard, they are much more lively around Christmas than I am." She said before a sip of the tea.

"I wanted to make it up to you." Sherlock said abruptly.

Molly spit the tea straight into Sherlock's face. She gasped when she realized what she had done.

"Oh my god!" Molly set down her mug and scrambled around to find a suitable cloth, and pulled out an old tea towel. "I am so sorry Sherlock." She wrenched off his Belstaff and scarf to rub the towel all over

his ethereal features. He tried to jerk his head away from his friend, but she kept yanking it back towards the towel.

"We've got to clean it up, the tea might burn you." She hurriedly rubbed his nose.

"Molly, I think I can do this myself."

"No, no I can get it, it's no big deal."

"What do I have to do to tell you it's fine?" Sherlock wrestled her arms into an embrace, which was the only way to stop her obsessing. After he silenced her ranting, Sherlock said," As I was saying before, I came to make it up to you, I hadn't realized what I was saying until it was too late, and I am sorry." He was choosing his words carefully, nodding with each thought. "And, I, brought some pudding, John suggested pudding of all things." He held up the box, raising an eyebrow at the contents.

"You...brought pudding?" she asked him.

"Well, yes, the proof is there." He craned his head down. "Do you not want it?"

"Oh, I do." She chuckled. "It's just, Sherlock Holmes just came into my flat while I am in my pyjamas, gives me tea, hugs me and offers me pudding...on Christmas!" She laughed so hard tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's just so funny, this stuff never happens to me." Sherlock nodded, shocked by her sudden liveliness. Molly wrapped her arms around Sherlock and squeezed.

"Thank you so much Sherlock." She said, stepping away.

"You are very welcome, Molly."

The two flopped onto the couch next to each other, and Sherlock opened the box. He took the dessert out, and handed it to her, pleased smile spread across his face like he solved world hunger. Molly bit into the baked good, nodding with pleasure. A pleasant silence filled the flat as the two lonely people snuggled on a patchwork couch. When the last of the dessert was gone, Molly sighed,

"I guess you have to go back to your flat huh?" Sherlock shook his head.

"No, not really, John's probably having a date with his laptop, besides, I'm having too much fun to go." He laughed whole-heartedly for the first time in several months, and noticed Toby had taken an affinity to him somehow. He was nuzzled in the man's lap. Molly stroked the feline's fur with monotone.

"You're right, this is much better than a Christmas party."Molly giggled. "A lot more peace and quiet."

Sherlock nodded.

"People are a bore sometimes." Just as he made that point, his phone rang, Lestrade had called. "What now?" He flipped his phone around and answered:

"Yes." He listened intently. "Okay, I'll be there." Before the DI could ask him what he was doing, Sherlock hung up on him.

"Murder?" Molly asked, slightly worried.

"Yes, and the body is clean, no sign of struggle, and the security footage has nothing." He hesitantly got up from the couch and grabbed his coat and scarf.

"Well, ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." She nearly yawned. Sherlock nodded.

"The cadavers need a good awakening tomorrow, eh?" They both laughed. Before Sherlock could walk out the door, Molly was by his side, and kissed him on the cheek.

"This was the best Christmas I've ever had." She grinned

"I hope so, I was trying to make it up to you." He gently placed a kiss on her forehead. " This was my best Christmas too."


End file.
